


Wait...What?

by Abarekiller



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Bare Chest, Comedy, F/F, Licking, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abarekiller/pseuds/Abarekiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apple attack Raven, Raven must defend herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait...What?

…

“Alright, I’m heading to bed.” The daughter of the evil queen turned away.

Raven felt something tugging at her.

“Raven…wait,” Apple softly spoke as she pulled on her roommates dress.

“What’s wrong apple,” the black haired woman turned back to her friend.

“-This…” the young blonde continued, her words a bit slurred, “What are you…going to do about this.” She said, her face turning as red as her namesake. “It felt too good…” Apple’s hands went straight down into her lap, pressing her dress against her body. “And…now I’m…”

“huh…?” Raven looked at her questioningly, trying to study the now hunched over roommate whom seem to be trying to hide something. It suddenly hit her. Apple leapt at her.

“You need to take responsibility Raven!” the red faced woman came closer, trying to press her body against her friend.

“Wait! Hold on!” Raven cried out, her hand reflexively reached out, pushing against the blonde’s chest, as she tried to create some space between the two.

“You can’t just tempt me like that, Raven.” Apple pressed onward.

“Who is trying to tempt who here?” Raven shouted defensively; she felt the back of her thigh hitting the side of her bed. She had run out of room.

“Raven,” Apple grabbed the “evil” girl’s shoulders, her eyes filled with lust. “I LOVE YOU!” she pulled at Raven’s shirt, ripping it off her body, exposing the goodies within to the world outside.

At that moment, the “evil queen” froze up. Unprepared for what had happened next as she felt her body hit the comforter behind her.

Apple had now jumped onto of the bed with her villainess, her legs straddling on both sides of her legs. Using her hands to pin down Raven’s arms, the young snow white’s mouth began to work at the evil queen’s neck.

Raven’s mind was starting to over-heat as she tried to process everything that was going on. What was Apple doing to her? Why was Apple trying to do this? What was it that was causing her to do this? But no matter what the question was, she was in no position to think clearly enough to find an answer.

She could feel Apple’s tongue start to trail downwards, Raven needed to find a way out of this situation. Could she kick her friend? No; that could cause harm to both of them, and for all she knew, it would just make her more aggressive. Could she use magic on her? No; in her current state of mind, her powers would probably go out of control and do some severe damage. Raven quickly searched her mind, racing to find some answer that could get them both out of this situation with the least amount of damage done.

Apple’s tongue reached further down. Raven’s eyes widen; her mind on fire. She was trying not let out a noise; she knew if she did, it would be over. Her head craned backwards as she tried to use all of her strength just not to scream; trying to find something that could set them free.

Only one thing came to her mind that could save her. She screamed at the top of her lungs.

“GILES GRIMM!”

It was at that moment; that Apple’s wishing well had dried up.  
…

…

The next morning Milton Grimm’s brother received a basket of cookies with a note that said, 

“Thank You.”


End file.
